poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Little Piglets
Three Little Piglets is the second segment of the eighth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on October 28, 1989. Synopsis Tigger, Pooh and Piglet mess up the story, Three Little Pigs, while Rabbit wants to stick to the original story. Plot Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet are watching Pooh read a story about Three Little Piglets and a honey tree. Rabbit (for some reason) makes Pooh get rid of the honey tree. The first little Piglet lived in a house of straw (originally a honey tree). Tigger then snatches the book and says that the Piglet was scared by the Big Bad Bunny (despite Rabbit's objections), and the story switches over to Little Red Riding Hood, then back to Three Little Pigs. The story continues as normal, with the Big Bad Bunny blowing the first Piglet's house down. The second Piglet lived in a house of sticks (which looks exactly like Eeyore's house). The story then switches to Goldilocks and the Three Bears, and the Big Bad Bunny turns into Papa Bear, and the house of sticks turns into a house of cards! Tigger blows the house of cards down. The third Piglet lived in a tree-house. All three Piglets meet up, and the Papa Bear turns back into the Big Bad Bunny. The three Piglets wonder who will save them, then suddenly the Masked Offender appears, swinging from a vine. The Big Bad Bunny tells him that he doesn't belong in the story, and he falls from the vine. Then Piglet wonders why the Big Bad Bunny wants to get into the house, and Tigger says he wants to get out of the rain. A rain-cloud appears over the Big Bad Bunny's head, at which point he decides he's had enough, and will tell the story the way it's supposed to go. He stuffs the cloud into his basket, then as he threatens to blow the house down, honey shoots out of the basket, shooting the Big Bad Bunny into the sky. The story ends with the Three Little Piglets having all the honey they could ask for. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Other Piglet (2*) * Eeyore (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “EEYORE'S TAIL TALE” Story by EVELYN A-R GABAI BRUCE TALKINGTON MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by EVELYN A-R GABAI BRUCE TALKINGTON “THREE LITTLE PIGLETS” Story by CARTER CROCKER MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM HAL SMITH PETER CULLEN JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers RYAN ANTHONY KURT CONNORS LARRY EIKLEBERRY HANK TUCKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylists JAMES GALLEGO PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN RICK LEON MIRECA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON BOB TREAT MARSH LAMORE Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Overseas Animation Supervisors KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER STEPHANIE ELLIOTT LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-Recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP “Tigger, the Private Ear Is Here” Told by PAUL WINCHELL Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFLIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Trivia *This episode is shorter than most others, being only a little over 4 minutes long. *Tigger briefly returns as his alter ego, the Masked Offender, in this episode, only to be told that he does not belong there by Rabbit. This is the third time he does so. *In the story, Rabbit's Big Bad Bunny costume looks very similar to how the Big Bad Wolf in Walt Disney's 'Three Little Pigs' looked. Gallery Threelittlepigletsmeet.png Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2